


I'm yours 【Zoophobia reader inserts】

by Animerocks00



Category: Zoophobia (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Zoophobia x reader, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerocks00/pseuds/Animerocks00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of reader inserts on the characters of Zoophobia!<br/>The title of this book was inspired by Jason Maraz's "I'm yours"</p><p>I wanted to make this book of oneshots because I wanted to show my devotion to Zoophobia. The comic is very colorful, supportive, and overall amazing! I have quite a few favorite characters and just couldn't decide which one I wanted to dedicate a story to.. o-o;</p><p>So I chose all!!</p><p>Make sure to check out Vivienne Medrano's deviantart!<br/>@Vivzmind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 【Autumn】-- The Autumn Leaves Are Finally Falling.

『Autumn x reader』

* * *

 

"Oh!" Autumn suddenly picked up his pace. "(Y/N)! (Y/N)!! I can get those for you." As he made his way to walk alongside you, he quickly grabbed the large load of books from your arms.

"Thank you Autumn." You smiled, "You always do so much for me. What could I ever do in return?"

_A kiss on the cheek could always work.._ Autumn blushed as the thought crossed his mind. "That's alright." Autumn shook his head, "Just your gratitude is enough."

You smiled, playing with a strand of (H/C) hair. "I was just taking my books back to my locker before heading home."

"Heading home?" Autumn spoke urgently, his hold tightening on the books he held. "Why so early? Fifth period hasn't started yet."

You nodded, "I broke out a fever in art class so Addi walked me to the nurse's office. My temperature is pretty high so I was granted the rest of the day away."

"Why were you carrying these books by yourself then?"

"Well, I didn't want to just leave them there. Jack offered to help but somehow set my History book on fire; Tom seemed too angry to ask; Daphne was ranting again; and Rusty just called me a nerd for having so many books."

Autumn didn't reply, instead getting lost in his thoughts. Why would Ruben call you out like that? You weren't wearing glasses today! And never did you ever come off as a nerd to him!

"Oh yeah," You whispered, turning to look at Autumn. "I'm really glad that I caught you. I heard you and Rusty fighting earlier and how he called you out on your antlers."

Autumn cringed. It seems everyone wanted to talk about his barely-existent antlers. 

You noticed how the boy ultimately cringed and quickly made a recover. "No no!" You slightly panicked, "I wasn't going to insult you about them. Rather.." You paused, noticing how the male's gaze instantly turned to you.

"And?" He pushed, expectant.

_Oh gosh.. He's expecting something very meaningful and thought-out.._ You thought, looking away from Autumn's hopeful brown eyes. 

"Well.." You started, "They're actually really adorable, I like them. And I'm sure that they'll one day grow into the most beautiful antlers that'll attract all the ladies." you smiled accompanied with a wink at the end. 

Autumn quickly re-positioned his grip on the stack of books, afraid he'd drop them. 

"You honestly believe that?" Autumn asked, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. 

You nodded in return, causing a grin to appear on Autumn's face. The boy's grin only continued to grow wider as the two of you continued your journey to the hall with your locker. 

It didn't take much longer to finally reach your destination. And when you did, Autumn nearly walked past it. You had to tell him that you'd reached your locker and you could've swore you saw disappointment flash across his eyes. 

"O-Oh. Alright..." Autumn muttered as he reluctantly helped you place the books into your locker. 

Just as you finished placing the books inside, you looked up at Autumn to see how the disappointed look completely covered his face. He had a deep frown on his face and his eyes were cast downwards. 

"Thank you again for the help Autumn," You could feel your temperature rising again as you felt his gaze return to you. "but I should probably get home before my temperature rises anymore." 

Autumn swallowed thickly and nodded. He started to raise his arms in attempt to possible hug you, but he halted and settled on a simple wave. "You should. I'd hate for you to collapse anywhere else b-but--"

Autumn's entire face flushed red. He wanted to try and flirt but instead failed! 

"Anywhere else but where?" You tilted your head, only making Autumn's face grow deeper in color.

"Nothing!" Autumn shook his head, "J-Just get home before you collapse! Period!" he placed his hands on your shoulders and pushed you away from your locker. 

"Um," You furrowed your eyebrows. "Ok?"

Autumn then stopped pushing, leaving you with a pat on the back before walking away. "Have a safe trip." He wished before walking off. 

"Alright.." You mumbled before you continued the rest of the trip alone. 

**=~=~=~=** ❦ **=~=~=~=**

Meanwhile, Autumn was sulking at his favorite Maple tree located at the back of the school. He knew that he had embarrassed himself and that you probably thought even lower of him now. 

Autumn lied at the base of the tree, where a pile of leaves sat. He still couldn't believe the stunt he **tried** to pull earlier.

All he had to say was "You should. I'd hate for you to collapse anywhere else but in my arms." Fourteen simple words! And to think it was going so well...

Autumn looked up at the tree above him, hearing the leaves crunch under his head with the movement. On one of the many branches of the maple tree sat a simple leaf. A simple leaf that dangled along the edges of a split branch. 

Autumn held a hand up to the sky, and spread his fingers out. The leaf detached itself from the end of the branch and came spiraling down towards the boy. 

He grasped the stem between his pointer finger and his thumb, watching as how the wind tried to tug the leaf from his hand.

With a soft sigh, Autumn held the leaf higher as he thought over previous events. 

Every time he thought back to what you said about his antlers made a smile grow on his face. You truly were a miracle too pure for this world. 

Though he was utterly bummed out by your sudden disappearance, he felt happy that he reached a new level with you. It wasn't the level he particularly wanted, but this was Ok.

"Well," Autumn thought aloud, dipping the maple leaf in one direction as he spoke. "(Y/N)  **did** say my antlers were adorable..." Autumn smiled as the scene replayed in his head. 

As he felt his lips continue to stretch, Autumn placed the leaf over his mouth. There was no one around sure, but Autumn suddenly felt very bashful.

"Who are you talking to nerd?" 

Autumn automatically sprung up into a sitting position. "Ruben! What are you doing out here?"

Rusty glared at the flushed faced boy, "I came out here to claim this as my turf only to find a nerd making out with a leaf." 

Looking down at the leaf in his hand, a faint smile made its way back onto Autumn's face. He would've gotten lost back in his daydream once more but remembered Ruben was still sitting in front of him.

"I was not." Autumn stood, releasing the leaf. Adding it to his collection of leaves he was previously lying on. 

"Oh yeah? If it weren't the leaf complimenting your baby antlers then who did?" Rusty quickly retaliated.

Before Autumn had a chance to yell at him **exactly** who said it, he was interrupted.

"Oh wait, let me guess. It's that other nerd isn't it? (Y/N) is it?"

Autumn turned to glare at the shorter male. "Don't call (Y/N) that! (Y/N) isn't a nerd."

Rusty smirked. "Just as I thought. You probably like her don't you?"

When Autumn's face was engulfed in red, his smirk only grew wider. He had hit the target right in the bull's-eye. Seeing as how he wasn't getting a reply from Autumn, he continued.

"Too bad you're too much of a wuss to actually confess or whatever." Rusty placed his hands behind his head. "Oh well." He shrugged, falling back onto Autumn's pile of leaves. 

"Who says I can't confess?" Autumn clenched his fists. 

"Oh? So you **do** actually like (Y/N)?"

Autumn's face went red again, seeing as how he fell right into Ruben's trap. Clenching and Un-clenching his fists, Autumn answered with a "maybe."

"Either way, you won't be able confess. You just suck that much."

"Tomorrow!" Autumn looked Rusty in the eye with a determined glare. "I will confess tomorrow!"

Rusty's smirk widened. "I'd like to see you fail."

=~=~=~=❦=~=~=~=

Autumn knew that you'd be back the next day, because you were able to overcome small things like that. The more he thought on confessing, the more he felt he was gonna faint. Just the thought made him light headed and his face flare red.

Though he had the entire thing planned out, he still had doubt.

Maybe he'd start to stutter? Maybe even trip? Or even worse... **rejection**.

Every time he thought about rejection, Autumn was on the brink of giving up. He'd rather a one-way love than hate coming from your side. But it was the compliment of his antlers that made him decide to go with it after all. 

Hopefully you won't think badly of him after this.

Waiting in the auditorium started to become a bore to him, as he was left waiting for half an hour. He specifically left a note in your locker to meet him at the auditorium as quickly as possible, but still no sign of you yet.. 

He let an involuntary sigh slip past his lips. Where were you?

Just moments after his last thought, he heard one of the many auditorium's door creak open. Instantly he perked up; looking in the direction that he heard the door open. 

Autumn noticed a tuft of (H/C) hair emerge from the crack in the door. Then, your entire face was visible as you came into the room more. 

"Hi (Y/N)!!" Autumn waved, startling (Y/N).

Finally noticing Autumn standing in the middle of the stage, you gave him a small wave in return. You felt bad for the poor guy. Rusty always found some kind of way to embarrass him.

Your nervous and hesitant movements didn't go unnoticed by Autumn of course. You seemed distracted..

"Why don't you sit down?" Autumn offered, scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

"That's the thing.." You muttered, but loud enough for Autumn to hear. "It seems there's more than one seat that's needed.."

"Huh?" Autumn wasn't left much time to dwell on it when he got his answer. 

The door that you entered in was suddenly pushed open and many other individuals rushed in. Autumn recognized almost everyone who walked in. 

Summer, Mackenzie, Daphne, Damian, Addison, Jack, Zill, Kayla, Taylor, Tom, Cameron, Jackie, Alanzo, Jay-jay, etc. Basically the whole school! 

"What's this about..?" Autumn whispered to himself as he watched students and teachers alike take a seat. 

"Sorry Autumn," You patted his shoulder. "I was coming alone but somehow everyone else caught wind of it." You hopped off of the stage and went to the open seat in the front row.

Looking back at the entrance, Autumn saw the last person enter. 

Ruben.

He sent the boy a smirk before finding his seat next to you. He whispered sometime to you that made you really flustered. 

"Ruben!!" Autumn stamped his foot as he spoke. "What is this about?" He gestured to the crowd.

Rusty glared at him as he called him out by his name again. But his smirk quickly returned as he spoke. "I told you that I'd like to see you fail. And I guess everyone else did too."

Autumn clenched his fists, anger starting to take over his being. Amongst the chatter in the auditorium, Autumn could hear the confused whispers of what's to come and if he was going to do anything. 

With a deep breath, Autumn opened and closed his hands, trying to calm himself down. 

"What's the matter?" Rusty teased, "Decide to back out after all?"

Autumn pivoted on his heel and walked towards the back of the stage. He grabbed the acoustic guitar that was lying against the wall and made his way to the stool in the middle of the stage. 

Noticing his movements, the previous chatter eventually died down to hushed whispers. All Autumn had to do was play four simple notes. C, G, Am, and F, over and over. Though, he was hesitating. Maybe it was all the eyes trained on him, or yours specifically.

When he glanced at Rusty, he noticed his smirk widen. With a look of determination sent in his direction, and a small smile sent in yours, Autumn began playing. 

**Well, you done--done me and you bet I felt it,**   
**I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted..**

Not long after, he began singing along as well. You had never heard him sing before--so this was entirely new to you, not that it was a bad thing. You fell in love with his voice almost instantly - focusing solely on him as he continued singing. **  
  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason,  
to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.**

Autumn then sent a wink in your direction, obviously feeling more confident. You were beginning to get embarrassed - but you refused to shy away this time.

**Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, oh,  
Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?  
You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.  **

 

As Autumn finished the song and re-opened his eyes, fear and panic arose in his gut. You were nowhere to be found. Rusty seemed too stunned to have noticed if you had gotten up or not. The entire auditorium seemed astonished if Autumn thought about it. 

But he didn't have any time to think about that! Did you not like the song? Or--

A pair of arms slithered their way around Autumn's neck, hugging him affectionately. Next he felt something soft and warm press against his cheek. Whipping his head to his right, his eyes instantly met up with a pair of (E/C) eyes.

You continued to press endless kisses to his red stained face. On his cheeks, forehead--barely reaching it--, eyelids, nose, and a few on the lips. 

"If you let me be yours, then you can totally be mine!"

At your response, Autumn's smile continue to grow bigger and bigger until his cheeks hurt. Another thing that was hard to wrap his head around was the auditorium erupting in cheers. Though he was sure that not everyone was clapping, he was still grateful. 

Autumn let out a nervous chuckle, which then turned into nervous laugh. Not too much longer after, Autumn collapsed. Leaving you to hold his weight and keep him from falling.

"Oh no! He fainted!"

The auditorium's cheers quickly morphed into laughter. They knew that he had probably fainted because the anxiety finally caught up to him. You did your best to hold back a laugh yourself. It was ridiculously adorable what he had done for you.

Only to faint soon after.

"I guess the autumn leaves are finally falling." You heard Rusty mumble with an eye roll. 

You smiled and nodded, "I'm sure they are."

 

 

 

* * *


	2. 【Addison】-- Morning Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after yours and Addison's study night, and sleep deprivation may be the cause of the weird turn of events..
> 
> | ;u; Chappie gets a bit sexy, but I don't think it's too bad| Also Addi may be OOC| Short Oneshot| ;u; |

A sharp--rapid noise found its way invading your dreams. Such a sweet one it was; but it seemed it had to be interrupted. A groan escaped you as you turned away from the noise, instead lying on your stomach.

Though, no matter how much you tried to block out the sounds--you could never return to your dreams. 

"Addi.." You groaned into the pillow, shifting around uncomfortably.

Many moments of silence passed before Addison turned to lie on his side--facing you; though his eyes were still closed. He let out a soft hum in the midst of stretching his arms above his head. 

"Turn off the alarm." You quietly ordered. 

Addison then let out a short sigh; turning over onto his back once more. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, tussling it a bit as he woke himself up more.

Quite lazily, he lifted his arm before lying it on his wooden bedside table. Within the first few moments, he didn't feel the alarm clock; blindly searching.

Eventually, his hand grazed the top of it--which he then pressed the large button sitting underneath his fingers before bringing his hand back. 

Finally, he opened his eyes--glancing over to your relaxed form. "You should get your face out of that pillow." You could hear his smile as he speaks, "You're going to suffocate yourself."

Shaking your head, you instead do the opposite of what he says--burying your face deeper into the pillowcase. You let out a long, harsh groan--sounding like an overly annoyed teen. "Why? This pillow smells nice--plus, I'm too sleepy.. "

Addison's smile grows as he looks back up at the ceiling. "Why are we so sleepy?" The question seemed to be rhetorical. However, he had to keep himself from laughing at his next question; "What happened last night?"

"Studying." Addison is able to decipher your immediate muffled reply. 

Not much is said after that, and the two of you are engulfed in silence once more. Your uneven breathing and slight shuffling were the only signs that hinted at your conscious mind. 

With another small a sigh, you stretched your arms underneath the pillow--your fingertips lightly grazing the headboard. You figured that Addi was thinking the same thing you were, but you didn't want to mention it.

"(Y/N)." Addison was **very** close to breathing your name. Then, his hand was over yours in a comforting manner. "About last night..." He begins to trail off--but you guess that he's once again flustered.

"It's alright Addi, I was simply...curious. We're still friends right?" As you began to lift your head to look at Addison, you felt a bit of pressure on the back of your head--threatening you not to look. 

In few words, Addison was a bit angered. Angered that you even thought such a thing--angered that you questioned your relationship. He wanted to show you what his answer was, but perhaps he took too long.

Quickly-but not suspiciously, Addison climbed onto your back--placing his other hand on the bed next to you. He watched as you squirmed uncomfortably under him, starting to feel prideful about what he was about to do.

His tail was under the blankets, continuously grazing over the back of your knee and your thigh, while his hand remained tangled in your hair. He used his other hand for support as he lowered himself to get closer to you. After making sure not to get any hair in the way, he began to press feather-light kisses along the back of your neck. 

"Addi..?" You called, slightly unsure. Your face was beginning to get warm, and you wanted to get out away from under him as quickly as possible. 

However, his movements began to change; and both his hands were under your shirt--tracing circles on your stomach. 

"I didn't know how to say it back yesterday.." Addison muttered in-between his kisses. "I just thought showing you would be better."

Your eyes widened as you realized he meant your confession last night. You thought that he didn't return your feelings and so the study session was awkward after that. 

Feeling your oxygen fade, you lied your head on its side--so that you really wouldn't suffocate. The temperature in the room was steadily rising, and the blankets didn't help at all.

Just as Addison's hands were trailing upwards, the alarm clock started once more--bringing the both of you out of your daze. Your newfound boyfriend blushed heavily as he crawled off of you--turning off the alarm instead of hitting the snooze button.

"I'm really sorry about that.." Addison muttered after a time of uncomfortable silence envelope you both. 

You weren't exactly sure what he was apologizing for--but you gave a hum of acknowledgement anyway. Unfortunately, you couldn't even look him in the face--for being too embarrassed. Even though you're trying your best to not think of the events that would follow--you can't!

Throughout the rest of the day, you try to get it out of your mind; but it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Not to mention the stares you kept getting all day. If only you would'very registered Addi's actual reason for apologizing--for leaving those _**things**_ on the back of your neck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |●UNEDITED●|
> 
> I AM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG  
> THE ONESHOT WAS READY, BUT IT GOT DELETED
> 
> Also, I've decided to make a rule for myself;
> 
> “If I have inspiration for a story that is not a requested one--I must make a requested one in order to be able to publish it„
> 
> I was suddenly struck with a Katsuki Bakugou idea, but I must abide by the rules--and so I'm doing this as well! (Don't tell my cousin about Katsuki ;-; )


	3. 【Tom】-- It's dangerous; falling in love that easily.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire school is aware of Tom's possessive nature and inability to form relationships with his many crushes. They all steer clear of the dangerous individual--not wanting to become one of his 'crushes.' However; the succubus makes a promise to not lose his next crush; you.

"(H/C) hair has never been your type."

 The male with the lighter skin quirks a thin eyebrow - his illuminated gaze shifting to the girl beside him. "Who's to say?"

Annoyed; her nails drag across the wooden tabletop and her need to bare her fangs is unsatisfied. Crush twenty-four--just another pretty face that's caught Tom's attention. She knew that she never had been blessed enough to have an interesting face or personality--and she never would be; which is what really angered her.

 "Then, what was your last crush's hair color? What color is your favorite?" Subconsciously; she runs her fingers through her tangled velvet locks - hoping hers would match his answer to the latter.

His eyes meet hers; softening as he thought hard about her questions. "Magneta--which faded into a crimson at the ends. (H/C) is of course--weren't you listening?"

She abruptly stands, heavily shaking the table as she does so. 

"Mackenzie?" Tom straightens his spine - watching as the said girl hurriedly collected her things and stood. "Bloody hell--where on earth are you going?"

"You're a coward. Every other crush you've had was lost to somebody else, I bet you won't even confess and everything will just repeat itself. It's dangerous; falling in love that easily."

"I refuse to let that happen again! I will do - whatever it takes to win this one! This heart will be mine--and no one else's!" His raised voice; shining eyes, and clenched fists were enough to startle the redheaded teen.

Unable to form a proper argument; Mackenzie pivots on her heel and walks away as quickly as her legs are able to.

* * *

 The next day; Tom did exactly what Mackenzie claimed he wouldn't--confessing his feelings. And in this moment--as warm, plump lips pressed against his own; he couldn't be more confident.

Pressure on his upper chest immediately caught his attention; causing him to pull away - an intense gaze staring back at him. 

"Tom." You breathe - glaring at the male above you with a mixture of emotions. "Let me finish next time. I can't--"

 Once more - your words are halted; his lips finding comfort against your own. However - you refused to return the kiss in any way; him being more forceful in response.

Your eyes squeeze shut--momentarily surprised by the second kiss. Through the forced action, you were able to detect his apparent desire as his lips moved against yours. After reopening your eyes, you sigh heavily through your nose and press your hands against his chest once again.

"Why won't you let me finish?" You ask, just as soon as the pale boy pulls away to click his tongue.

The immediate response to your question is the harsh furrow of his eyebrows. "Why would I?" Tom counters, moving his hands away from your face to grasp your wrists instead. He begins to push forwards, forcing you to walk backwards.

Rather quickly, your heel comes into contact with the low wooden piece of the love seat behind you and your entire world spins.

Your wrists ache from the ever so easing grasp as they're pinned to the tufted upholstery of the loveseat. The one-sided show of affection never ceased to break. As the pale teen gets situated on your lap, he releases your wrists to cup your cheeks. 

Subsequently; he deepens the kiss with the tilt of his head, dragging his tongue along the inside of your lips.

There's a possibility that you would reciprocate his feelings--if only you were in a position to do so. Your heart would yearn for this type of affection so ardently; if you didn't have it already. Yet another attempt at separation is futile - he remained too stubborn to move.

You gasp - hoping to gift your burning lungs the pleasure of air, only to receive immediate blockage. As it happened to be exactly what he waited for - Tom happily took advantage of your open mouth with a pleasurable hum. He arches his lower back slightly, in an effort to create friction as his lower half moved against your lap.

Despite his overbearing exertion to get your body titillated--you continued to refuse his advances as best you could. Your entire body trembled with each tiny pant you were able to force; your lungs sending various distress signals. 

Unable to withstand his advances for much longer - you cup both his cheeks as tightly as you're able. You force his head backwards as you pull away - gasping for full breaths the entire time.

"Dammit Tom." You mutter in between pants. "If you'd let me finish--you'd know that I can't be bothered with a relationship like this." The succubus remains silent; instead subtly leaning into your touch when you touch his forehead with your own.

"I'm engaged. My mother and father made a deal with a wealthy and controlling couple--years before I was born.." Closing your eyes in a moment of serenity - you breathe softly through your nose. "I'm sorry, but..I want to go through with the marriage. My suitor isn't that bad--"

Like the static on a distant television screen, your voice gradually faded out of Tom's conscious.

_That's it then?_

* * *

 

If only he'd tried harder..

If only he fought your refusal..

If only he would've tried for a few more minutes..you would've succumbed to the temptation..

If only.." He whispered to himself, stuffing his hands into his large coat pockets. Snow fell around his feet--opposite of the thriving green leaves he remembered from _that_ day. Though he couldn't say he succeeded--he could say that he didn't lose his precious (Y/N) to anyone else.

**Day after day, week after week, he was unable to express his affection. "I love you." He whispered to the headstone before him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Alright--before you throw your sticks, comebacks, and whatever other weapons you have; let me explain. 
> 
> Originally, I was working on a fluffy oneshot for Tom, but no matter what I wrote--I didn't like the direction of it. Eventually, I ended up changing the entire thing.
> 
> A few days ago, I wanted to write something angsty - and I happened to come across a writing prompt online that gave me an idea. And here we are! Temporary inspiration and a new oneshot for Tom.
> 
> Honestly, I hadn't realized how long it had been since I last updated and I feel TERRIBLE about it. Though; I am currently working on a Tom oneshot (the one I mentioned before), one for Nathan, another for Autumn, and one for Chastopher. The oneshot for Nathan is the closest to being finished and will most likely be posted next.
> 
> My goal is to post at least two more oneshots before this month is over--and a whole lot more for my birth month! Since I have more help dealing with my blogs and stories - I'm able to focus on my secondary works. Thank you guys so much for reading all of this!
> 
> (Chapter has not been edited)


	4. 【Nathan】- Oh please; this is a play about mystery and murder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a certain snake--you're forced to stay after school to 'polish your acting skills'. Though - as your adorable crush happens to stumbles into the auditorium - you realize that your day has gotten much more interesting.

"Romeo, Romeo--why the hell are you Romeo?"

A loud groan echoed from his seat in the large auditorium - preparing to speak once more with that accent you counted as annoying. "I am **not** Romeo and we aren't even doing a play about Romeo and Juliet!" 

Your index finger met the skin of you pouting bottom lip. "Really--why didn't you tell me? I might be too shy to play in anything else.."

Happily - you watched as the male before you tousled his lavender locks. "Just--stay here!" He stood from his seat with a rather forceful push - continuing out of the room with heavy steps and the foreign words that left his mouth in mumbles. 

"Whatever you say, Mr.Bilingual." Your only response is the clicking of mechanical bits as the door shuts. Pausing; you remain standing in your respective for another silent minute - ensuring that he left. "Finally!" You cheer; twirling multiple times with your arms thrown your arms above your head. 

However; the same sound that you were so ecstatic to hear--startled you into an abrupt halt. 

With your arms frozen stiff above your head--you twist your midriff awkwardly to see who just entered. Immediately; you take notice of green skin and multicolored hair - a color pallet you ultimately recognized. "Ah! Nathan!" You pivoted to face him - a large smile decorating your lips.

Though; as soon as he had been called upon, his cheeks bloomed into a rich golden color. "(Y/N)? W-What are you still doing here?"

"Gustav made me stay to go over a few scenes for the upcoming play." You strode to the edge of the stage - dropping to your knees and leaning slightly forwards. "What are you doing here?"

Though hesitant - he stepped into the large room, scratching the back of his neck. "I came with Gustav, but just a few moments ago I was helping Alanzo plan a new routine." His voice gradually became clearer with each step that came closer to you. 

 "Aw," You pouted, looking away dramatically. "I wish I had a cute dancer to help me with my work~!"

"H-Huh?!"

"Oh--I know!" Hurriedly; you stood and dusted off your costume, preparing to go backstage. Quickly darting to the darkened area, you grasp the clipboard you wrote on just moments ago. Then, you return to your spot on the stage soon after. "Would you mind helping me out for just a bit? I wrote down all the details and areas that need improvement, here--so you won't get confused."

Nathan takes the clipboard from your grasp - flushing gold when his fingers brush against yours. With shaky hands, he quickly scans over the words written on the sheet of paper. "Ah..I don't think I'll be any help.."

"Nonsense! You'll do great - I promise! Now, take a seat there and tell me which scene is first on the list."

He silently - yet also awkwardly - gets situated underneath your watchful gaze, scanning over the thin paper neatly laid across the clipboard. "Uhm..Act two, scene three..?"

"Ah right..not enough 'fluidity' or 'grace'.." You mutter to yourself. "Alright cutie--I need you to tell me specific details on how fluid my movements are."

Unable to decipher whether you were joking or not - Nathan slowly nods. You take a moment to make small adjustments to your costume, intending to draw attention to your hips and arms. 

Subsequently; you clear your throat and begin speaking in a louder voice. "Hear me out uncle! The people rejoiced over my father's dead body and they are most likely burning his carcass as we speak!" You stride across the stage - your hips swaying, voice risen, and hand placed on your chest--a royal gesture to yourself. 

"I've done no wrong, but the assassin will come after me next. Mort aux tre--shit." You clear your throat once more. "Mort aux tr **aî** tres, as my people say." The corners of your lips curl into a sly smirk, and you swiftly reach into the top of your costume.

Over the span of the next few seconds--you retrieve the dart and send it flying to the wall in front of you. _Bullseye._ "If you still refuse to help me.." Your palms rest on your hips. "The next won't miss."

 The room falls silent as you release a sigh through your nose. You then put your focus back onto Nathan, startling him slightly. "So? How was that?"

"Well.." He began, averting his eyes as he tried to recall the scene. "I t-think you did pretty well on the 'grace' part, but I think you should work more on the French pronunciation..?" 

You coo at him; a large smile spreading across your face. "It's alright! I already know I'm bad at pronouncing French words, but thanks for trying to spare my feelings." You winked. "You're the best."

Nathan scratches the back of his neck and keeps his gaze averted. He notices your silence and looks back to the clipboard. "Act three, scene two?"

Your lips curl into a devious grin--an interesting idea coming to mind. "Ah!" You placed your hand over your mouth - looking down at Nathan in surprise. "I'd need a partner for this scene.."

Nathan gulps visibly; strife written on his face as he subtly glanced from the clipboard to you. "Trust me, it's nothing too hard sweetie." You held out your hand for him to take. "I promise."

Following a few moments of silence--he finally takes your hand, stepping up onto the stage. He stands to full height, and your smile broadens. Sure, he isn't as tall as Gustav--but he still stood a few inches taller than you. Most of the school did. You excitedly bounce in your spot before grabbing his hand. "Come on." 

Nathan stands on the left of the stage, and you, on the right. You set down the clipboard on the edge of the stage - speaking to Nathan all the while. "You don't have to say anything, really. Just stand there and don't break character." You look back at him. "Understand?" He gives a quick, shaky nod in response.

After a few moments of silence; you pivot - turning your back to him. Your intertwine your fingers behind your back and begin to pace. "You're lying to me, Harold, I know it." You come to a halt, realization written across your features. "And I know just how to get my answers."

You slowly stride towards him; undoing the top of your costume. "Tell me Harold, what did you do with my father's revolver?" Nathan's face is once again covered in a golden hue--but he doesn't look away. The top slides off of your shoulders - revealing a white tank top underneath. Your pace quickens, and soon, you're standing directly in front of Nathan.

You place your hands onto his chest - moving them upwards until you reach his shoulders. With one hand, you undo is bow tie--and then you lean in to whisper in his ear. "Just tell me," You begin; revealing a fake hidden blade that you pressed against his neck. "and no one has to get hurt." 

Silence rings throughout the empty auditorium - Nathan's rapid heartbeat being the only thing you're focusing on. You press yourself against him further, lingering beside his ear to hear his pulse increase. "And, scene." You whisper, pulling away from the male completely.

Nathan then releases a breath that he didn't realize he were holding. He wasn't sure if he could put up with the close proximity any longer. As he glanced your way--he noticed that you had already put back on the top to your costume. Now, you were staring intently at something written on the clipboard. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh?" You mutter, looking at him before looking back down at the clipboard. "Nothing..it's just the next scene.."

"Needs a partner?"

"Yeah.." You covered your mouth with the clipboard--hiding the smile that continues to grow. "It's actually a..kissing scene." You give a moment of silence to let your words sink in. "You don't have to do it if you're not comfortable with it, there's always--"

"So..uhm--you ever done it before?" Nathan looks down at his shoes and fiddles with his fingers as he awaits your reply.

You're barely able to contain your excitement - having the sudden urge to jump around on stage, but you simply shake your head. "I'm probably bad at it."

He clears his throat. "We could try..?" 

"Definitely!" You beamed. 

You took a deep breath, forcing your smile into a nonchalant frown. No matter how ecstatic you were--you still needed to act it out to make it seem real. "I'm being married off, and you don't even care?" You're now standing in front of Nathan once more; your bottom lip quivering and tears brimming at your eyes. "It's unfair! I've always given my all to be with you, and you're going to let me be married to--to him!?" 

You raised your palm--confident he'd grab your wrist out of reflex. Which he did exactly. "Unhand me, creaton." You openly glance at his lips - your face softening slightly. You both lean forwards, stopping just before your lips met. "I've heard that you're a completely different person when away from me. Why is that?"

Nathan looks into your eyes, an unreadable look written in his eyes. "Don't you know why?"

Suddenly; your lips meet, and you're slowly melting out of character. Your eyes roll back until they close, and you release a hum of approval. He pulls away slightly; just to reconnect with a more open mouthed kiss. As he releases your wrist - you immediately cup his face; deepening the kiss with the tilt of your head. Nathan then wraps his arms around your waist - bending you into a small dip as he ran his tongue along the inside of your bottom lip. A shiver travels down your spine, causing you to sigh through your nose. Then, you wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him closer to--

"What 'ze hell are you two of you doing?"

Nathan freezes; but you pull away and glare in the direction of the intruder. "It's just Gustav," You roll your eyes. "nothing worth stopping for." Your voice gets lower as you lean in once more, pressing your lips against Nathan's fervently. Though - he pulls away almost instantaneously--making it a quick peck.

"I-I was helping (Y/N) out by practicing some of the scenes from the play.."

Gustav raises an unamused eyebrow. "By locking lips?"

"Isn't it part of the play?" 

"Oh please," Gustav smirks - waving the boy off. "this is a play about mystery and murder. The best at acting and master manipulator in front of you; plays the psychopath."

Soon, Nathan's entire face is engulfed in a bright gold. His looks away; the grip on your waist loosening. "So..even the undressing scene?"

Gustav's smirk disappears just as quickly as it came--a glare directed in your direction. Except - you were out of Nathan's arms and out of sight when he looked. "When did--"

"I have to go now honey bunny," You shouted from the door. "but I promise--we'll get to finish our **steamy** scene later~" You blew him a kiss before stepping out of the door; the sound of mechanical clicks finally bringing the two boys back to reality.

"Oh _hell_ no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna come and edit this later today. I haven't had much sleep and I'm very drowsy. Until later!


	5. 【Vanex】-- "Let's never ruin this, please."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Vanex share a silent night together--but no discomfort lingers in the air.

The cool, damp night air brushes past you. It draws a content sigh from your lips - but causes the girl behind you to shiver. A soft smile decorates your features; and you release more of your weight backwards--effectively causing to female to hold your weight. She straightens her spine, sitting up properly to force you to do the same. 

"Don't you want to stop reading and look at the stars?"

Her back vibrates slightly against yours as she hums. "Not really."

In response; you sigh before pouting and separating your back from hers. You don't say say anything - instead, you begin kicking your legs that hung out of the window. You place your palms onto the window sill underneath; leaning forwards as you admired the night sky. 

However; you froze when you felt a sudden warmth engulf your left hand. As you glance down at your hand - you see Vanex's paw atop your own. Your smile soon comes back to your lips and your flip your hand, to grasp hers in return. 

"Let's never ruin this, please."

You grip her hand tighter. "Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah so short ;-;
> 
> But I really needed to post something quickly--it's almost midnight! 
> 
> Tomorrow--I'll make sure to come and edit this heavily!


	6. 【Tom】-- "I didn't ask permission.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tom and (Y/N) have been best friends since the both of them were born" - said no one ever.  
> You were never sure what started the entire rivalry; but it was there. He hated you - and you hated him.  
> It's time you found what actually caused this childish feud between you two.

"(Y/N)? Aren't you gonna dance?" One of your closest friends inquires from beside you at the drink table.

Your foot starts tapping, but not in step with the blaring music. You hesitate, "No," you begin to scan the room. "He's still not here.."

"Ugh, your arch-nemesis?" They rhetorically ask, "Why are you looking for him? He treated you like shit a literal two days ago!"

You didn't want to agree, but they were right. Usually the fights you had with Tom were pretty normal, rivalry, type stuff. The fight two days ago, however, escalated to hurtful insults. You had no idea what suddenly flipped that switch - but it did leave a fresh memory in everyone's head. "I just..want to talk to him."

They clicked their tongue and started for the dance floor. "Whatever. Make sure to put on your mask so you can catch him - and let me know when you do. I wanna beat his ass."

Nodding, you lift your cup to your lips - taking another sip. No sign of the notorious incubus yet, and you wondered how much longer you'd have to stand around. Your feet were starting to ache. Even though you were sure a few people had caught on by now, you hadn't told anyone about your crush on your rival. And not seeing him since that day made you feel...incomplete. You had no idea what to say to him when you did see him, but you thought it better than to leave it this way.

You waited a few moments more, but still, nothing. You slid the decorated mask over your eyes and walked into the horde of sluggish movements on the dance floor. Yet still, no sign of the recognizable onyx locks. After a soft sigh and two rounds through the crowd, you decided to search outside the room.

Pushing open the double doors - you looked both ways down the hall. Left, a couple having too much fun vandalizing a locker. Right, a group of girls returning from the restrooms. Deciding to go right, you walked past the group and further down the hall. The number of students you saw as you went steadily declined; rewarding you a comfortable silence.

If you had to guess, you'd say you were walking the now deserted halls for about ten minutes. At this point in time, your body was ready to give up and go home. But your mind forced you to keep going.

Whatever feeling of want that compelled you to seek out Tom quickly transformed into anger. Before you knew it, you were speed walking down the hall.

Although, just as you turned a corner, all of your feelings momentarily shut down. Both the negative ones and the subtly positive ones. Unexpectedly--he stood just inches from you, prepared to turn the same corner. He, however, didn't have on a mask; allowing you the full view of his shocked face. Red tinted at his cheeks as his mouth twisted to try and form words. You watched his lips carefully, readying yourself for whatever he might say. He obviously recognized you, no argument there.

You took a step forwards, hoping to close the small gap just a bit more. He retreated--taking a step back in response. His lips pressed together tightly as he took another step back before you could take one ahead. If he were challenging you to a poor game of tag, he'd better be prepared to lose.

"Tom." You demanded, "Why are you running away?" The heels of your shoes echoed loudly off of the quiet walls and floors, giving perfect clarification to your anger. Each stomp closer to him sent him reeling on his heels in an attempt to stumble backwards.

He was smart to not get himself pinned against the wall, suddenly making a roundabout route to avoid it. More forced steps and evacuated steps followed, as thought it were some conflicted version of tango. "I-I'm not running." Finally, he speaks.

"Are you afraid?" You take one big step towards him - getting much closer than either of you expected.

He stumbled, nearly tripping over his own feet as he retreated once again. He didn't answer this time, and it didn't seem like he was going to. Your movements began to slow, but they never faltered.

Following just a few more steps, he stopped, allowing you to get as close you wanted without him escaping. He turned to look at the flight of stairs just inches below him, sweat building on his brow. How had he been cornered after being as careful as he was?

"Look at me, dammit." You ordered, grabbing the collar of his suit and forcing his gaze to yours. "I'm done playing this shitty game of tag. Why the hell do you keep running away?"

He has no idea what to focus on. His gaze is shaky as he tries to keep it on you, but he's disturbed by the danger beneath him. The tension soon became overbearing; and the long moments of silence didn't help either. You gritted your teeth and clenched your fists, "Tom--"

"Because I didn't ask permission."

Blinking thrice in shock, you scanned his face for any sign of deception. When you didn't find any, you looked into his eyes with confusion, urging him to go on.

"I didn't mean any of what I said the other day, I just.." The taller male paused to click his tongue, a harsh scowl spreading over his features. "I just.."

"Just what?"

"I got jealous okay!? Bloody 'ell, you were practically falling all over that guy! Then, we started arguing and.." He took a breath through his nose. "I just..blew up."

You whispered the accused party's name under your breath, realization settling in. "We were just playing around.." You told yourself more than you did him. "But wait, what didn't you ask permission for?"

Tom avoided your gaze, a deep blush contrasting his pale skin. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth--only to close it soon after. This repeated a few more times, causing you to narrow your eyes at him. With downcast eyes, he finally sputtered, "I didn't ask your permission to fall in l..love with you."

Your lips parted in shock, your eyes widening, and unfortunately - your grip lessening. The sudden lack of anchor sent Tom shifting his weight; throwing himself forwards to land anywhere other than the stairs. And unfortunately, the other place he could land was on top of you. With a loud hiss, you hold the back of your head, which had come in contact with the floor rather harshly. "Ow..ow.."

"Shit! I'm sorry!" Panicked, Tom lifts himself up onto his arms. He went to touch the side of your head, but you stopped him. You grabbed his wrist and directed him to your cheek instead; in which you leaned into his touch.

"You're an idiot." You mumbled, distracting yourself from the pain. "Why do you think I hate you so much?"

"I don't know, I certainly didn't think you fancied me."

"What do you mean, 'I didn't fancy you,' idiot!" You shouted, sitting up. "I've been looking at you for like, every school year so far!"

"Rubbish!" He drew nearer, both of your noses touching. "If that's true wouldn't I've noticed? I've been looking at you for far longer!"

"How would you have noticed?" You let out a bitter laugh. "I dunno, maybe it's because it's like you always have a lead pipe stuck up your a-"

Your eyes widened just as soon as you were cut off from your rant. Your lips were unexpectedly taken, and so your tongue stopped moving. His mouth lied over yours, spread eagle. A deep blush spread over your features when he released a hum of pleasure from deep within his throat.

Worst of all, his eyes were open; hooded, and full of astonishment. Pulling away with a resounding pop, you glared at the male above you. "Don't ever cut me off, dammit."

Before he could even form a syllable, Tom found himself lying on his back. You straddled his hips, a devilish grin stretching your lips. "(Y/N), what the -"

This time, it was your turn to cut him off. It didn't take very long to be consumed in the kiss, it was unnervingly pleasant. Just as you closed your eyes and attempted to deepen the kiss, you were interrupted by another voice.

"(Y/N) what the actual.." Quickly, you and Tom pulled away from each other, whipping your heads towards the source.

"Oh shit.."

"Don't 'oh shit' me! What's going on here?!"

You bit back a laugh and turned from their gaze. "I'm so dead.." You muttered, hiding your face in the crook of Tom's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrrrgggh this is so terrible ;-; I feel so bad about posting such a disorganized oneshot..
> 
> I literally just rushed through this because I had a sudden jolt of inspiration to write. I unfortunately can't edit this, because I'm supposed to be asleep. I thought this scenario fit Tom best, so that's who I chose.
> 
> But I promise the next character I write for will be one I haven't yet.


End file.
